Fire, Ice and Gold
by Coi86
Summary: Rhaegar has only just lost his gentle wife, Elia, to childbirth but his father commands him to find a new wife. The great families of Westeros have come to King's landing to enjoy the festivities before the Tourney at Harrenhal and Aerys sees this as his son's opportunity. Will she be a beautiful but thorny rose from the North or a golden but sly beauty from the South?
1. Chapter 1

King Aerys sat on his throne, watching his son over his steepled fingers. A small smile twitched his lips as he noted a slight shifting in Rhaegar's stance, indicating the younger man's discomfit. The silence drew out, blanketing the empty throne room until it was almost as suffocating as a thick rug on a hot summer's night. He spoke.

"The tournament at Harrenhal is to be held in a fortnight. I summoned you here because in the coming weeks you will select a new wife and announce it at the feast on the first night of the tourney. The great houses of Westeros are present in the city and their daughters will be made available to you."

Rhaegar stood as if frozen. His indigo eyes fixed on his father's face, searching for the joke that must be coming.

Didn't he understand?

His wife, Elia, had died in childbirth barely a month before and he was already lining up replacements? Granted he had never loved her like he should but she had still been his wife and companion and the loss of her was felt every time he woke in the morning to when he retired in the evening.

Seeing the satisfied smirk on the older man's face made him thaw a bit as he felt the anger coming through. King Aerys spoke again as he watched the pink tinge to his son's skin get slowly darker.

"This is a direct order boy. You need a wife and future queen. The sooner it is done, the better."

He rose shakily to his feet.

"And choose a woman of good health. I don't want another one dying in childbirth."

Rhaegar stared after his retreating back in shock. It was a long while till he moved from the spot and noticed the blood dripping from his hands. His fists had been curled so tightly his nails had punctured the skin.

"Just breathe," he muttered to himself.

"Why do I have to stay in here? I want to be with my brothers!"

The septa managed to retain her stern, no nonsense attitude while sighing in resignation on the inside.

"Lady Lyanna. It wouldn't be right for you to stay in the same part of the castle with the men. I think you know that."

Lyanna huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Of course she knew that! She was sixteen, not six.

"The Maidenvault is the appropriate place for young ladies to stay. And just think, you will be able to get to know the other young women here too. Might even make some new friends."

Lyanna rolled her eyes and stalked over to the window. She noted the holes in the stone.

 _At least they took the bars off of the windows. Still, I feel like I'm trapped either way. By iron bars or skirts; it makes no difference to me._

The chamber was large and rounded and airy with rugs to cover the floor and an enormous fireplace with comfortable looking arm chairs placed nearby. It appeared to be the main chamber to service whoever was staying in the Maidenvault and Lyanna begrudgingly admitted to herself that it looked comfortable enough, though it was rather too warm for her liking. There were some bookshelves against the wall as well which suggested this was a room for the girls to pass the time in when they weren't required to be at the tournament festivities. No one had mentioned anything about being permitted to walk outside or go riding, which depressed her even further.

A small number of doors were spaced around the room, indicating the bed chambers the girls would be inhabiting.

"Why am I even here?", she said to no one in particular.

"To marry a prince of course!"

A small bundle of pale green silk jumped up onto the thin windowsill to perch precariously while swinging her legs. It took Lyanna a moment to identify the figure as that of a young girl, no more than ten years old. Her chestnut brown hair and brown eyes, along with the golden roses embroidered on the hem of her gown indicated she was part of House Tyrell.

"You're pretty. And you must be a Stark." Her chest puffed out proudly when Lyanna nodded.

"I'm learning about the Great Houses of Westeros. Mother says I must take an interest in all of them equally."

She made a face which would have made Lyanna laugh if she wasn't still irritated by the septa. She was about to ask which house the girl really liked but didn't have to.

"But I like the houses from the North best. I wish a direwolf was my house sigil but instead I have to wear roses on my clothes. And on my bed clothes. And in my hair. You can't wear a direwolf in your hair, can you?"

Lyanna thought for a moment and smiled while reaching around to the back of her head.

"Well, you can if it's like this."

She showed the girl one of her hair pins. It was made of steel and was in the shape of a snarling dire wolf with two tiny red stones for eyes. Brandon had had it made for her when she was upset about not being allowed to go hunting. She'd gone anyway of course (and suffered the punishment for disobeying her father's orders) and now her brothers just accepted her presence. They knew it was best to keep an eye on her and knowing from which direction the storm was coming was always useful, especially in regard to their sister's' temper.

The girl plucked the pin from her hand without asking and examined it closely as she said,"My name is Mina. What's yours?".

Lyanna crossed her arms over her chest and leant against the wall.

"Lyanna. My brothers are here too. Probably in the practice yard." _Without me._

"I-"

"Mina! There you are! Your brother is ready to skin you alive for running off. You're supposed to be with your septa taking lessons, not harassing the guests of the King."

A harried looking woman a bit older than Lyanna approached them. Her similarity in looks to Mina suggested they were at least first cousins, maybe even sisters. Her next words confirmed it.

"Mother told us to make sure you behaved. Now go. This man at arms will make sure you make it back to your lessons. _No detours_. I shall know if you do."

Mina jumped down from the sill and almost made it past her sister with the dire wolf pin but was stopped and relieved of the treasure before she was escorted out of the chamber.

Lyanna watched all of this with a bemused expression on her face, glad that she had never had a sister. Brothers were much easier in her opinion.

The other woman sighed and turned to her, holding out the hair pin.

"I presume this is yours? You need to watch that little demon. She'll take your things without asking if you're not careful, all the while doing other things she's not meant to be doing."

Lyanna shrugged.

"She sounds a lot like me then. Though instead of taking jewellery I was sneaking off with my brothers swords or bows. I tried to take their armour once but that didn't work out so well."

They shared a laugh.

"Maybe Mina's not quite so bad as that though it is annoying when you go to use your hair brush and find it missing. My name is Janna by the way. My older brother is Mace Tyrell."

After a moment of studying Lyanna she said,"And you must be Lyanna Stark."

Lyanna cocked an eyebrow in question. Janna shrugged.

"Well, the colours on your gown and the hairpin say you're a Stark and that house only has one daughter. I may not be very good at embroidery but I do have a memory for the history and the present states of the great families. Books have always interested me more than making flowers appear on cloth, much to the chagrin of my mother."

Janna smirked as she added,"But I also have a good memory for gossip and the like, which is something she does appreciate about me so I guess it all evens out in the end. I suppose it's why she allowed me to come to King's Landing, to hear what stories I might bring back with me."

Lyanna slumped a bit against the wall.

"So you're not here for the prince then? To be picked out like a cow at a livestock sale?"

"No. I'm most likely going to marry Lord Jon Fossoway. Father hasn't quite settled it all yet but I'm sure it will be announced soon. Or if not, another marriageable noble sworn to my house will be found and that will be that."

Janna shrugged, seemingly resigned to her future as a wife. She didn't seem to be unhappy about it exactly. She seemed to accept that it was inevitable and chose to focus on other things like her books. And horses.

Having settled on a common subject the two young women were soon talking about their horses and riding exploits. They were so absorbed in their conversation that they failed to notice a newcomer. A great bang made by a trunk being dropped onto the stone floor startled them enough to stop talking and look for the source of the noise.

A golden haired girl about Lyanna's age began scolding the man servant who dropped the trunk and directed him to take it to her chambers and to 'not just drop it any where".

Lyanna was almost immediately certain that this was Cersei Lannister. Her crimson silk dress with gold thread edging announced who she was before you even took in her looks. Her blonde hair was done up in the southern style, piled up on her head in intricate braids with strategically placed jewels twinkling in the light as she moved. Her hands moved to smooth the skirts of her dress as she looked around the room slowly, her eyes landing on Janna and Lyanna after she had taken in her surroundings. A small smile formed on her lips as she moved over to them, graceful and sure in her movements.

 _Just like a 'proper' lady. Like father wishes I would be,_ Lyana thought bitterly. She had no desire to be just another well bred lady but at the same time she wished her father could accept her for what she was. Afterall, his neglect of her had shaped her into who she was and no amount of lessons that she had _now_ would change that. It was too late.

The young women curtsied to one another; it was all Lyanna could do to stop herself from wobbling slightly. This was a skill she would need to practice as it appeared that it would be needed several times a day. It wouldn't do to fall flat on her face in front of the king though if she managed to in front of the prince then he might overlook her as his bride and choose the graceful golden creature in front of her. The thought made her smile.

"My name is Cersei Lannister."

She looked Lyanna up and down, as if sizing her up. Lyanna didn't like the expression on her face. She seemed to be struggling slightly to retain the small smile on her lips and keep it from turning into an expression that really reflected what she was thinking. Lyanna suspected Cersei was weighing her ability to be competition to the prince's affections. She almost spoke, to tell her not to worry but the dismissive look in Cersei's eyes piqued her temper just a bit and she kept her mouth shut.

"You are Lyanna Stark."

Her eyes flicked to Mina then back to Lyanna. Apparently Mina was deemed to not be a threat.

The smile on Cersei's face grew wider as she moved forward to loop her arm through Lyanna's.

"I've heard so much about your family. I feel as though I already know you and I'm sure we'll be the greatest of friends."

As she said this the blonde somehow managed to steer her new friend toward the door that led out of the Maidenvault. Lyanna looked over her shoulder at Mina, a look of uncertainty on her face. Her new acquaintance smiled and made a shooing gesture with her hands, making it clear that she thought there was no harm in her going with Cersei.

The closeness of the other girl unnerved her greatly. Her day to day life was mainly spent in solitude or with Benjen. They would nearly always be outside somewhere, hunting or practicing with weapons. Very rarely did anyone come close enough to touch her, let alone hug or link arms with her.

Her skin prickled uncomfortably as it registered the heat from Cersei's body and Lyanna forced down the impulse to jerk herself away from the intrusive touch. She reminded herself that King's Landing was a different world to her home and that she would be expected to behave differently and be, at the very least, civil. So she contented herself with holding her body as far away from Cersei as their linked arms allowed. Also, her instincts told her that she would be better off making friends for now until she could ascertain the characters and true intents of the people around her.

Her mind flicked back to the night before leaving Winterfell for the South.

Her father had called her into his study and initially she thought he was just making sure she was all ready to leave on time in the morning. One of the things he would not tolerate was tardiness; she had, on more than one occasion, experienced his wrath for being late.

After a few short words and more than one drawn out silence, Lyanna was ready to make her escape when Rickard actually looked up from his letters and made proper eye contact with his daughter.

"I feel I should warn you daughter, of the place you're travelling to. King's Landing is vastly different to the North and I caution you to be careful. All is not what it seems in those halls. The people and even the walls themselves have their own agendas and some will stop at nothing to get what they want."

His expression softened slightly, giving Lyanna a glimpse of the man behind the mask, the man she wished she saw more often. The moment passed quickly. His face regained its hardness, the softness disappearing as quickly as ice melting near fire.

"Remember these words; trust no one. A friend in King's Landing is most likely a foe."

 _If father is right then this golden haired girl next to me is not to be a friend. Maybe that's why she is trying so hard to be so then?_

She cast a sidelong glance at Cersei as they moved along the corridors of the Red Keep. It wasn't long till Lyanna had no idea where they were or how to get back to her chamber. She would make sure to take more notice next time so she wouldn't have to ask for directions.

Cersei kept up a steady stream of chatter, asking questions about Winterfell and the North. She managed to weave in some queries about her brothers too, which made Lyanna wary. She kept her answers to a minimum, thinking it wouldn't do to share too much information about her family right away with a complete stranger.

Eventually they made it to an external door and Lyanna finally understood where she was being taken.

The sound of swords clashing got louder and the sound of arrows meeting targets greeted the girls as they arrived at the training yard. There were already some other noble ladies there, watching as the men practised fighting one another.

Lyanna spotted Brandon on the other side of the yard, apparently warming up for a bout with one of the men. As he moved to meet his opponent she noticed Cersei became very focused on the fight. It was obvious that the man her brother would fight was somehow important to her companion. He had golden hair just the colour of Cersei's and he seemed about the same age.

Her brother? Or perhaps her betrothed, though why was she here for the prince if she was already promised to another?.

That would explain the intensity of her gaze.

The fight began in earnest and it was soon very clear that both men were evenly matched in skill. It looked to Lyanna that her brother would have to use his brute force in order to win; he was often bigger and stronger than his opponent and this case was no different though the difference was small. His one flaw was that he was sometimes hasty in using his strength and his general arrogance didn't help either. He always expected to win - and usually did - but this could sometimes bring on stupid mistakes.

In his haste to end the fight as the victor, Brandon put all of his strength into a swing at his opponents sword arm, which was dodged rather easily and with speed that Lyanna hadn't seen before. His sword found itself stuck in the ground and before he could retrieve it he found himself lying on his back with a sword at his throat.

Lyanna sucked in her breath as she waited to see if he would take the defeat good naturedly or not. It wouldn't do for him to be involved in a brawl during the first week in King's Landing.

Next to her Cersei clapped with restraint though Lyanna was sure she wanted to do more.

It all ended well. Brandon accepted the proffered hand of the golden haired man and was helped to his feet. A clap on the back and a few words seemed to restore him to good humour again.

Lyanna sighed in relief. Folk talked of her temper but it was nothing to her eldest brother's.

The sun beat down on her head, making her glad that she had changed into a lighter gown before entering the city. Her northern gowns would be far too thick for this weather. The one she wore was made of light grey silk and was quite plain compared to the one Cersei wore but Lyanna didn't mind. It would hopefully keep her below the notice of anyone that might bother her. She was perfectly happy to remain unnoticed if it meant she would go home as soon as possible. It was part of the reason she was unhappy about leaving the Maidenvault with Cersei. She could see that if there was anything the girl next to her loved it was attention. And she was determined to have it any chance she could, as evidenced by her gesturing for the two men to come over to where they stood.

Lyanna was happy enough to see her brother though he always acted differently when around others outside the family circle. She didn't doubt his affection for her but she noticed he did treat her more like the 'little sister' when others were around.

The men bowed, the girls curtsied and the introductions began.

"This is my brother, Jaime. He's going to be a knight of the Kingsguard soon."

She turned her green eyes to Brandon, taking in the direwolf clearly etched on his tunic. She waited until it occurred to Lyanna what she was meant to do.

"Oh, this is my eldest brother, Brandon."

She couldn't think of anything to add to that which made her feel foolish, which led her to introduce herself to Jaime before someone else had the chance.

"My name is Lyanna. I've never seen someone dodge a sword so quickly."

She held her hand out to shake his, too late realising it wasn't what she was meant to do. Her face grew hot but before she could withdraw her offending appendage, Jaime grasped her fingers and kissed them lightly. His hair fell over his eyes slightly but she could see him peering up at her with green eyes identical to his sisters. It appeared the ability to smirk ran in the family.

He was very handsome and charming it seemed. Lyanna's breath caught in her throat at the feel of his skin directly on hers and the warmth of his breath was felt very differently to the heat of the sun. She felt like a rabbit caught in the sight of a hunter and she wasn't sure if it was a good feeling or not.

The moment passed as Brandon burst out laughing, invading the interaction with noise and a reminder of her childish introduction. Jaime let go of her hand and proceeded to introduce Cersei to her brother without missing a beat. She wished she could appear so unaffected but she was often told her face was like an open book.

Lyanna was torn between the urge to punch her brother in his privates or turn and run back to the safety of her chamber, if she could find it.

She settled for crossing her arms and standing in stoney silence until the small group was done with talking of this and that.

Gradually the sunlight seemed to disappear and it looked like the gathering clouds might bring rain to the afternoon. While Cersei had been more than happy enough to remain outside, even though it was clear her original companion was discomfited and as silent as a stone, she would not wait around to be drenched in a sudden downpour.

With a quick goodbye she led Lyanna back into the safety of the castle but she didn't seem to be eager to return to the Maidenvault. Her stride became smaller and smaller until they found themselves seated in one of the box windows that lined the corridors.

Lyanna looked around, wondering why they had stopped in this spot in particular. They had passed a couple of alcoves that were exactly the same on their way to this one. It wasn't long till the answer was made obvious.

Soft music floated down the corridor and seemed to wrap around them. It was beautiful but sad which made Lyanna wonder at the state of mind of the one playing. No voice accompanied the tune but the soft notes of the harp were lovely enough.

Cersei sighed and spoke in an undertone,"I've yet to be introduced to the prince yet. In fact, I haven't even seen him in person. This music is almost maddening, knowing that _he_ plays it just a little way down the corridor and I have absolutely no ability to wander down to sit by him as he plays."

 _So this is why we sit here! She's trying to contrive a situation where she'll meet with the prince! No wonder he's been hiding if this is what all the ladies are thinking._

Lyanna didn't know how to respond. She wasn't prone to girlish fantasies like this and had never really even thought of being caught up in an infatuation. Her only fantasy had been to be allowed to wear men's clothing all the time and be allowed to openly wield weapons. It seemed King's Landing and its inhabitant would be teaching her a thing or two about what ladies were meant to think and do. She didn't think she would enjoy the lesson very much.

After no response, Cersei narrowed her eyes slightly at Lyanna.

"You're not really like other girls are you? You curtsy like a little girl just learning how to and your manners are hardly as polished as they should be. If you want to have a chance with the prince - or any other nobleman - you should learn how to act like a proper lady."

Being chastised by a girl her own age was like being slapped in the face. Her hand itched to lash out as her anger made her face flush red but a voice in the back of her mind reminded her that that would be a foolish and childish reaction. Her retaliation would have to be with words.

Lyanna stood abruptly.

"No. I'm not like other girls. I'm from the North! I don't care for your shallow manners and ridiculous fashions. And I don't care for the attentions of men as you do. I saw how you looked at my brother and your own too. Practically begging them to notice you. It's pathetic."

A dark blush appeared on Cersei's cheeks as she stood to grab hold of Lyanna's wrist. She was sure she was going to hit her.

A whisper of fabric distracted them both and Lyanna turned to find herself only a small distance from Rhaegar Targaryen. Her raised voice must have carried down the hall and interrupted his playing.

 _Great_ , she thought. _Just one more stupid and embarrassing event to add to the growing list._

The blood drained from her face, leaving her feeling oddly hot and cold at the same time. She noticed his dark indigo eyes flick to the wrist that was being held and Lyanna felt the girl drop her arm as if it burnt her. She managed to curtsy without thinking about it and when she rose she met his gaze with her own steel grey eyes.

"Good afternoon ladies. I don't believe I've had the pleasure yet of being formally introduced to you. I am Rhaegar Targaryen."

He bowed.

Before Lyanna could utter a word, Cersei stepped forward and sank into a deep curtsy before rising and saying,"I am Cersei Lannister your grace. It's an honour and a privilege to meet you. I've heard of you from my father, Tywin Lannister, but stories cannot compare to meeting you in person."

Lyanna almost laughed out loud at the little speech. She spoke as if she was reminding the prince who her father was. She was obviously implying that they had or would have a relationship of great importance.

The prince studied her for a moment, no doubt taking in her beauty and grace before he spoke.

"Your father is a great man Lady Cersei. It's unfortunate that he has been away from court so much of late. I enjoy my conversations with him."

Cersei bowed her head slightly in acknowledgement. It was clear that she wanted to retain the prince's attention but she also knew it was the polite thing to step aside so Lyanna could have her introduction. She moved to the side but made sure to stay in sight of the prince. He might not be talking directly to her right now but she was damned if she would be relegated to the background completely.

Lyanna took a deep breath and curtsied as low as she could without falling. Despite her earlier thoughts on falling during a curtsy to the prince, she now felt it was incumbent on her to execute one as perfectly as she could. This man's looks held a strange fascination for her and for some reason she didn't want to make him think disdainfully of her and her supposedly unpolished manners (though she really couldn't argue against that charge - it was true).

She had never seen anyone like him! He was tall, broad and leanly muscled. His pale silver hair was beautiful and glimmered in the light from the torches that lined the corridor walls.

She rose from her curtsy and was once again captured by his dark purple eyes. His hand moved toward her and she instinctively put hers out to be clasped lightly and kissed.

A different feeling to the one she had felt with Jaime spread through her and she wondered what was happening to her. It wasn't in her nature to act like a fool but one touch from this man made her feel strange and different somehow.

She had heard the lover's tales and songs, the innocent and the bawdy. She had always scoffed at the description from the women in the tales of 'her skin feeling like it was touched by fire' when her lover ran his hands over her.

It always seemed so silly and weak that someone would be so susceptible to someone else's power. She had always thought herself above those things. Now she wasn't so sure.

Her old nurse kept telling her she was getting older; to a 'dangerous' age and that her father was a fool if he delayed much longer in getting her a husband. Was this feeling part of what the old bat had meant?

Rhaegar squeezed her hand slightly before he let it go and took a step back. Her eyes followed his hand back to his side and she noticed it curled into a tight fist while his other hand remained relaxed.

She looked back to his face and saw his pale skin was slightly tinged with pink. It occurred to her that he had also felt something when they touched and it confused her even more. Surely he touched people often in court. Did that mean that what they had experienced wasn't normal?

Her mind was all jumbled with half formed questions. Now more than ever she needed to find a quiet place to compose herself but she couldn't think of a way to extricate herself from this situation without being rude.

Someone seemed to hear her prayer as a small white cat darted past them with a child chasing after it. Before the child could get right by them, Rhaegar snatched him from his chase and swung him up into the air. The boy shrieked with laughter as he settled into the arms of his captor. His pale beauty made it obvious that this was Viserys Targaryen, the rarely seen in public prince.

"This is my brother, Viserys. He seems to have escaped from his nurse, who no doubt is looking for him and worrying."

He directed the last part to the boy with a frown on his face. All he received for his scolding was a big grin.

Lyanna hid her own smile from them, so as not to encourage disobedience from him but it was difficult. This young boy was doing exactly what she wanted to do, just being himself without a care in the world.

"My apologies ladies but I must take the prince back to his carer before the search begins in earnest. I'm sure I will see you both tonight at the feast. I'm told it will be spectacular."

His lack of real enthusiasm struck Lyanna as sad. It seemed he held her own opinion when it came to large festivities. Especially when one had no choice but to attend.

He moved past them to disappear down the hall, leaving the two young women alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I should probably confess** **that I have no idea about the actual lay out of the Red Keep and all associated buildings like the Maidenvault. So there might be errors and the like but I hope they don't detract from the story too much.**

An unpleasant silence settled around them and Lyanna could feel Cersei's eyes boring into her. Right now, all she could think of was putting as much distance between herself and the Lannister girl as possible but she couldn't resist one final word.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Cersei forced out a laugh.

"You act like some innocent maiden, accusing _me_ of vying for the attentions of men when just moments ago you practically swoon at the feet of the prince! Blushing so prettily and looking so deeply into his eyes. Ha!"

She turned and stormed away, leaving Lyanna to find her own way around the Keep.

The Stark girl was stunned. To have anyone suppose she was clamouring after a man's affections was absurd. Wasn't it?

She thought of the way she had felt when Rhaegar touched her hand and her fingertips tingled in remembrance. The feeling intensified when she recalled the warmth of Jaime's breath on her skin.

 _Uh-oh_.

Lyanna felt that this visit to King's Landing had set something into motion, something she wouldn't be able to halt and she suspected it had everything to do with her being at this 'dangerous' age. She wasn't a complete fool. She'd noticed the changes in her body; the biggest one being when her moon's blood had begun when she was nearly twelve.

No one had thought to prepare her for that particular event.

The morning she had woken to find her night dress and bedsheets stained in what appeared to be her own blood was not her fondest memory. Her immediate reaction had been to hide what had happened as best she could. Then during one of the rare lessons that day with the septa she had asked what it meant when people began bleeding for no reason.

It almost made her laugh when she remembered the look on the old woman's face.

The memory made her feel better for the moment and she decided to try and put her confusion and strange feelings to the back of her mind. She would just have to deal with these blushing-maiden feelings as they came along.

The absolute silence around her brought Lyanna back to her more immediate problem.

"Which way, which way do I go?" She muttered, her indecision making her turn slowly on the spot.

She was brought to an abrupt halt when her eyes landed on Jaime Lannister. He was leaning against the wall only a couple of steps away, his arms crossed and a quizzical look on his face.

Lyanna had had enough of the Lannisters for one day and as they were alone she didn't hesitate in dropping her King's Landing manners, such as they were, and allowed herself to show how she really felt..

"Sneaking up on people is a bit rude isn't it? You should wear a bell or something."

She had intended to say her piece and then get away from him as quickly as she could. Otherwise she might end up saying more than she meant to and that always got her into trouble one way or another. Especially with someone she didn't know very well or at all.

Jaime grinned, stunning Lyanna just a little.

 _No one should be allowed to be so handsome. No wonder he's already a knight. Probably charmed his way to where he is._

It was a bit of an unfair thought to have. She had already seen that he was a superb fighter, at least with a sword. But she also knew he came from one of, if not _the_ wealthiest family _and_ his father was Hand of the King.

Jaime took advantage of her momentary loss of movement and stepped closer. Lyanna instinctively moved back until she felt the backs of her knees hit the window seat. The man seemed to want to invade her personal space and make her feel as uncomfortable as he could but she was determined to keep a scowl on her face. Never mind the fact that she had already shown how she was feeling by moving away from him.

"I don't think a bell would suit me very well. I rather like surprising others. And I thought it prudent to assess your temper before announcing myself. I passed my sister in the hall. I have to say, I haven't seen her quite so angry for a long time. I only heard your name as she passed so I came to see what had happened."

When Lyanna refused to enlighten him he looked around the corridors for a moment then laughed.

"Oh dear. Have we had a fight over the prince then? It's only the first few days and there's already been an eye scratching contest? I'm disappointed to have missed it."

Lyanna felt her face flush. His tone was only really lightly teasing but she wasn't in the mood to be treated like some insane female, fighting over a man. If it had been one of her brothers she would have attempted to punch them (attempted being the main word there) but as she had already been behaving badly she settled for pushing past him as roughly as she could.

Which resulted in her feeling like she had banged her shoulder on a solid piece of stone.

With a smarting shoulder she turned and said,"Why does everyone keep thinking I want the prince? I don't want him. Luckily, your sister does and she can have him for all I care. I intend to return home to Winterfell when all of this is over. And I'll never leave there again if I can help it!"

Thinking of home brought sudden tears to her eyes and rather than humiliate herself completely, Lyanna turned and hurried away.

oooo

Jaime watched the Stark girl literally run away, clearly upset. His face wore a frown now as he thought about what she'd said.

When he'd run into Cersei and seen her barely contained anger his curiosity had been roused.

He was already intrigued by Lyanna. It had been a long time since he'd met anyone so unmarked by the world. He was only young but he had seen his fair share of the world and he wasn't so sure he liked much of it. And King's Landing was especially awful with all the bowing and scraping. And the polite manners that were essential for survival made him grind his teeth at times. He'd like nothing more than to return to Casterly Rock but his sister had other ideas.

Somehow, she had almost succeeded in convincing him to become part of the King's Guard in order to stay in King's Landing with her. She seemed to thrive in the place and was determined to make her home there one way or another. Having her brother with her was essential to her happiness, or so she had said, and he was powerless to stop himself from bending to her desire.

It had always been that way, Cersei would snap her fingers and he would come running like a puppy. But something that Lyanna had said made a tiny crack in the glorified image he carried in his head of Cersei.

She had already told him she intended to marry the prince. The marriage would elevate the Lannister family to heights their father had dreamt of since they were small children. And now she was old enough to bring the plan to fruition.

It hadn't occurred to him before that she actually wanted the prince for more than his status. He had heard many a girl sigh over the man before and now it seemed his sister was to be counted amongst them too.

Anger stirred inside him as he thought of all the times he had sacrificed his happiness to give Cersei what she wanted. And now she was asking him to give up his birthright and autonomy and become part of the King's Guard in order to be available to her whenever she wanted.

She would have everything she had ever wanted; power, status, a family of her own.

And he would have nothing but her.

 _It used to be enough, but now I'm not so sure_ , he thought as the enormity of his decision washed over him. He thought of all the things he would be giving up to stay in a place he hated and all of a sudden he wanted more than ever to be far, far away from everyone.

 _Perhaps I'll steal away with the Stark's when they return to Winterfell._

He couldn't help but laugh out loud at the absurd thought. He was certain Cersei wouldn't follow him there. She had never seen snow but she hated the cold with a passion. Though from what he'd seen earlier perhaps she hated Lyanna Stark now more than anything.

Both of the girls faces were brought into his mind as he considered their differences. One was all bright loveliness while the other had a pale beauty he found surprisingly attractive.

He had never looked at another girl before except to disdain her looks next to his sister, believing her to be the most beautiful woman in the world.

Now, his eyes had been opened just a little wider and he found he had been wrong. His mind drifted toward the Stark girl again as he made his way toward his bed chamber to change for the night's feasting.

He would of course dress in the eye catching colours of his House and he knew Lyanna would try to dress as plainly as possible in order to blend into the crowd.

It was going to be a challenge but he was now determined to have a little fun. If Cersei could pursue her prince then he would do some chasing of his own.

He was going to make Lyanna Stark fall in love with him.


End file.
